The Blood of Immortals (Book 1): The Ancient Wrath
by UndeterminedDork
Summary: A dangerous new threat is arising. Set after the Trials of Apollo, the demigod heroes must unite and embark on a life-risking quest to save the world once more.
1. Strange Dreams

_**Hey r****eaders! This is my first fanfic, so please no flames and make sure to review! Enjoy!**_

**-Undetermined**

**Chapter 1: Strange Dreams**

**Percy POV**

_Percy Jackson... son of the sea god... your camp will soon perish. All demigods will _burn.

I sat up so fast that I banged my head on the bunk on top of me. That voice... I heard it before, in dreams. Ah, the side effects of being a demigod really suck. I could do with some breakfast, though.

I clambered out of bed and found myself completely alone in the room. Hm, strange. Did I sleep in? Usually here at Camp Jupiter, the college teachers would wake us all up. Nah, never mind. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and got dressed. Time to meet Wise Girl.

There she was! Beautiful in her new purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt and casual jeans, Annabeth stood waiting for me at a pillar, studying me with stormy grey eyes like, _Why did this guy get up so late? _

"Hey Wise Girl!" I waved at her, trying my best not to waver at her fierce look.

"Seriously? Percy," she sighed. "It's 9 a.m.! You've been sleeping for the whole one hour that was supposed to be breakfast!"

"Sorry..." I muttered sheepishly. "But before we head off for lessons, I have some more news to share."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

**Annabeth POV**

"So... you've had dreams about this _figure _that threatens to destroy camp," I repeated. "Sounds like every enemy we've met."

"But this is different!" Percy insisted. "This one was _sure. _It wasn't just an empty threat like Gaea or Kronos."

I pursed my lips. "Look, Percy, as much as I'd like to return to our hero work, our life is happening _here, now._ If we go back to save the world from this stuff, we might miss semesters. You remember, our quest to stop Gaea took _months. _If this is another quest to fight gods or Titans, or even primordials, this may take away a lot of our school life."

"Pwease? At least go back to warn them?" Percy pleaded, looking at me with his adoring 'puppy eyes (more of a seal, actually)'. I couldn't bear to look at those eyes. They always got me. However, as other Roman demigods shot us strange looks, I raised my hands in exasperation. "Fine."

"You're the best!" He kissed and whooped loudly, pumping his fists in the air. "When do we leave?"

I considered this. Reyna and Frank would understand this, but how would we get to Camp Half-blood soon? Or maybe...

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

**Annabeth POV**

In a flash, a hole burrowed in the ground and Grover leapt out, skidding to a halt.

"You on this job, man?" Percy asked, patting our old friend on the back. "By the way, nice bunny entrance right there."

Grover shivered. "Bla-ha-haaaa! Bunnies! Such bullies!" He started muttering about celery, and bunnies being evil creatures that tortured poor, innocent satyrs.

"Okay. Focus." He gathered himself, then said, "I can get you both to camp, yeah." He looked around him. "I mean, like, the _other _camp."

"Nice!" I smiled. "How about we get there ASAP? Percy has some news for Chiron."

"What is it, Perce?" Grover asked. "You can tell me."

"Percy's been having some bad dreams," I explained. "Now, we gotta go!"

"Hold up." Percy snapped his fingers. "We gotta tell the praetors. C'mon, guys!" He sprinted off, with me and Grover closely following.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

**Percy POV**

"We can allow you to alert the other camp, yes," Reyna agreed. "But not to go on another life-risking journey to prevent the world from being destroyed."

Frank nodded. "Maybe Hazel can help you out there, but she's really busy training right now, so I'll ask her another time."

I grinned. "Thanks, guys! We'll be right back!" I nodded at Grover, who tapped his hoof at the roots of a nearby tree, which dug into the ground and formed a hole, just big enough for a person to fit through.

Reyna glanced disapprovingly at the satyr. "You were the one who called me RARA?"

Grover pretended to ignore her and said, "Let's go!" He leaped into the hole and disappeared.

"I'll go first," I decided. Then I climbed in and felt myself drop, slide, twist directions, slide... Basically, a_ very _nauseating experience.

After a few seconds, I was thrown out of the underground joyslide and landed with my face in the dirt. Grover bleated, "Percyyyyyy! Get up and away!"

Before I could question, Annabeth flew out of the ground and landed on top of me.

"Ouch," I grumbled, as she slowly recovered her wits and got off me.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pulling me up. "But you probably should have moved first." After I brushed all the soil off me, Grover said, "Welcome home, guys!"

**That's it! Hope you liked it, remember to review :)**


	2. Egyptian Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**Hey!** **I'm back with another chapter, and if you enjoyed the previous chapter, I'm sure you'll love this too. A bit of Carter, Sadie and Zia!** **Sadly, Bast and Anubis are doing godly stuff, so... they're not here!**

**-Undetermined**

**Percy POV**

My friends and I stumbled past the magic barrier. Peleus the dragon hissed, annoyed, but allowed us to pass. The Golden Fleece glinted in the sunlight on Thalia's tree.

"Camp is as beautiful as I remember," Annabeth murmured, studying the architecture of the place.

"But in my opinion, not as beautiful as you," I replied, and Annabeth blushed and kissed him. "You're so sweet!" I mentally noted, _That's one line I can use._

Chiron was already waiting for us at the porch of the Big House, flicking his tail anxiously. "So," he said, not at all surprised to see us. "They come at last. Grover has already shared with me part of the news via nature spirits -" Grover nodded "- But we still have much to discuss."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

My old mentor picked an ancient leather book from the shelf and blew the dust off it. "Strange times call for strange knowledge," he said, stroking his beard. "We need to gather all the information we can about this enemy as we can. Maybe the books will carry that knowledge?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Maybe, Chiron, but right now, I don't think the enemy is researchable. He might be a primordial that was never recorded."

I nodded. "Chiron, you should take that into account. Also..." I shared with him my glimpses of strange creatures surrounding the perimeter of Camp Jupiter. They had horns protruding from their heads, resembling sabre-toothed tigers' teeth.

"_Aeternae," _he announced. "I should have known the enemy would use them. I haven't seen an _aeternus _in millennia! Alexander the Great's armies once faced challenges defeating them."

I grimaced. "If his armies couldn't beat him, how could we?"

Chiron patted me on the shoulder, smiling wearily. "Percy, how many times must I tell you? You're _more powerful _than people of old. You are demigods, each with your own unique skills and abilities blessed to you by your godly parents. Use that."

I tossed a Cheero at Seymour the leopard head, then said, "Should we get going now? I want to return to Camp Jupiter and study." I flashed Annabeth a look like, _I know, we're going back. _

But Chiron shook his head. "Percy, Annabeth, you must stay here. It's important that we have you here, in the front lines of our battle."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

**Sadie POV**

A typical Monday morning with a bit of a twist.

I wake up in the mansion, get dressed and all, and what do I find? Carter is sitting with Zia at the breakfast table, deep in conversation with his girlfriend, looking panicked. _Very _panicked.

"- shouldn't tell the others yet, they might take it badly," Zia was saying, while my brother nodded earnestly.

"Not meaning to invade on this, ah, conversation - " I glared pointedly at Carter, "- but I just happened to overhear a bit of what Zia just said. You're hiding something?" I continued glaring at him, shooting him a look that said, _Dear brother, if you don't tell me now, I will find out myself and kill you._

"Okay! Jeez!" He raised his hands like he was surrendering. "Basically, last night, I had this dream about this _figure_, completely wrapped in darkness, just talking to me. He said I would see everything I loved come to an end by his hands."

I thought about it. Not a single bad guy we'd met had used dreams as a method of communication. Unless _ra_-spirit-travelling counted? I don't know. But definitely, we would not like this new evil, twisted villian.

Suddenly, I felt a tingle in my skin. I could've sworn I heard someone yelling my name, _Sadie! Sadiee!_

"Brother, dear," I said with an air of faint confidence. "We're going on a field trip."

**Annabeth POV**

"_The children of the gods must unite once more,_

_To prevent a battle that will lead to war,_

_The binding of all worlds tied together,_

_Sacrifices to retrieve lost god's feather."_

Rachel gasped as the last line poured out of her, green smoke swirling in the air and the green light in her eyes dimming.

She promptly collapsed.

"Rachel!" Percy and I pulled her up and set her back on her tripod stool, where she panted like crazy.

"That - that prophecy -" she choked, as her Delphic particle stuff shimmered around her. She opened her palm and it all flew in.

"You alright, Rachel?" I asked, concerned. "You had your Oracle spout coming on there." She nodded, her breathing steadier.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, a golden flash of light illuminated the cave. Apollo, newly reinstated god of archery, music, etc., materalised before us. Immediately, Chiron, Percy and I knelt. Rachel seemed perfectly fine with not kneeling (probably because she was Apollo's Oracle of Delphi), so she remained seated on her stool.

"I've made a haiku for this special occasion!" the god announced dramatically. "You know, new prophecies, new haiku." Before we could protest, he sang,

"_A prophecy, yay!_

_My Oracle is the best_,

_Now we analyse." _

He grinned at us. "Like it?"

Not wishing to be zapped to ashes, I nodded unenergetically.

"Onto the prophecy!" Apollo smiled brilliantly. "I assume you can decipher it, yes? But without Jason Grace here..." His voice faltered. "Never mind! The point is, I am predicting - "

"Wait." I raised a hand. "What happened to Jason?"

Apollo sighed. "I guess I must tell you. Well, Jason Grace is... _dead._" Chiron gasped, tears rolling down his face. Me and Percy's reactions were slightly more dramatic. We burst into tears, with me burying my head into Percy's shirt and sobbing it all out.

"How?" Percy whispered.

"As you remember, there were three great emperors that secretly lived among us in the mortal world," Apollo explained. "Well, Caligula, the strongest of the three, killed him with a spear."

"What about Piper?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

Apollo sighed. "Sometimes love is hard to understand. But yes, the girl is fine. You see, they broke up just before that."

Percy looked shocked. "But - "

"Enough discussion of this!" Apollo ordered. "I must tell you, many sides are coming together. Most mythologies are included. It is time to fight the greatest challenge of all."

**Carter POV**

I wanted to slap myself. Basically, that morning, I jolted awake with the random figure's words still in my head, _Humans are petty and useless. I must rise up and kill you all._

It wasn't even my _ra _travelling to the spirit world. It was a real _dream. _

What had Percy Jackson told me about dreams for Greek demigods? _They tell you what's happening around the world. _If that was the case...

Anyway, I got up _very _early, and woke Zia too. I had to tell her about the dream. My _ra _had wandered off occasionally, yes. But I could see my transparent body. Not... frozen in place in a dreamscape.

"Zia!" I shook her awake. "C'mon! I have to tell you something!" However, being the skilled and reflexive magician, she sat up quickly and pinned me to the floor by my neck.

"Can't... breathe!" I choked, and she let go.

"Sorry," Zia muttered. "I dreamt about something bad." I looked at her in surprise. "You too?"

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

Recalling it as we sped towards Long Island Sound, I felt bad. I hadn't even woken Sadie! But, the thing is, while I was having the dream about the dark dude, she was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Carter," Zia said as we flew side by side, hovering thousands of kilometres in the air. "Where are we heading?"

"To the demigod camp," Sadie replied for me. "We have friends there that might know more about your dreams."

And there it was - Long Island. I could see past their magic border, which concealed a huge wall with lava pouring down it, many cabins, and a large space where many demigods were gathered.

"Down here," I pointed at the tree with the large dragon and the golden rug thing.

**Percy POV**

As we left the cave, I could've sworn I saw three small shapes growing larger in the sky. I pointed it out to Annabeth.

"Maybe that's Carter and Sadie?" she guessed. "Or maybe pandai."

I drew out Riptide. "Prepare to fight, just in case." But she put a hand on my arm. "Hold on."

The figures were here. They all tumbled out of the sky and crash-landed on the ground next to Peleus.

"Definitely not monsters!" I rushed over to them, and one said, "Hi, Percy."

"Carter? And Sadie!" Annabeth cried. "Who's this?"

"My girlfriend, Zia Rashid." Carter got up and brushed the dirt off himself. "Now, I believe we have something to discuss."

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, make sure to review. Next chapter will include Grover, Nico, and Mrs O' Leary, so make sure to check it out!**


	3. Essence of Chaos

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**Hi all! Back with another chapter for ya. As promised, Nico, Mrs O'Leary and Grover are coming back. Enjoy! :D**

**-Undetermined**

**Nico POV**

I was kneeling at the shore of the River Styx. My father had promised that I would find an answer in one of these broken promises. But no. That _was _a broken promise.

_Please, no! _wailed the spirits in the river. _Master, save us! We're innocent!_I ignored them. If Hades had left them here, they deserved their punishment. I concentrated on everything that flowed in the waters - dreams, oaths, lost things - all forgotten. I needed to know who the strange figure in my dreams was.

Suddenly Hades was beside me, looking sadly at the lost souls.

"I do not know who it is, son," the god of the dead said. "But you _will_ find answers when the time comes."

"Camp," I said, an idea springing into my mind. "I can go to Camp Half-blood."

Hades stroked his beard. "If you wish to. And, take Jackson's hellhound with you. She will guide you safely to camp."

I whistled and out of nowhere, Mrs O'Leary appeared. "WOOF!" she barked happily. She spun in circles, chewing on a rubber dog bone.

"Let's go, girl," I said, after I climbed onto her back. Then she leapt into shadows and we disappeared.

**Annabeth**** POV**

"Chaos himself?" I asked anxiously. "Then we stand no chance!"

"Um, excuse me," Sadie interrupted. "Do you mean Apophis? 'Cause we've faced him before, and defeated him."

"No, Sadie," Percy said gravely. "Not the snake demon. Chaos was the first thing to exist in Greek mythology. We've faced Titans, primordials, even Tartarus itself, but not Chaos. He's the essence of darkness. He _created _the world."

Carter frowned. "Huh."

"All things considered, we must be careful," Chiron said. "If Chaos wants the destruction of the gods and human race, he will create mass armies, including the giants and Titans."

"Can he hold against strong magic?" Zia asked. "If I do say so myself, we are powerful magicians. If he is weak to it - "

"I don't think he is," Percy said. "If any of the things we've faced were weak to other mythologies, we would've won, like, millions of times."

I looked at the books on the shelves. None of them were named _Tips and Tricks to Kill Chaos Itself!. _Sad. Books were always the greatest source of information.

"If past studies are correct, Chaos will use_aeternae_, _empousai_ and even more monstrous terrors." Chiron trotted around the shelves, pulling out a book that was titled, _The Most Vicious and Bloodthirsty Monsters in Existence._ He flipped to a page and set it on the table, giving me a chance to look at it.

Cetea. One of the most terrifying creatures in the olden days - one had even been sent by Poseidon to terrorize Troy. If we were facing these...

Percy seemed to be thinking what I was thinking. "Maybe I can control them, though? I'm a son of Poseidon."

Chiron shook his head. "Chaos must have trained them to resist the power of Poseidon. Be it as it may, you are a child of the sea god, but these creatures are of ancient blood, from depths deeper than Tartarus."

"I remember seeing Chaos from Nyx's palace," I commented. "It seemed so... alive."

"Wait a sec," Sadie gestured her hand at us to pause. "You saw _what, _now?"

"Chaos," I said. "He was almost awake. If - "

The Big House exploded in dark matter.

**Zia POV**

I felt a warm hand on my arm, shaking we conscious. My eyes fluttered open and I realised it was Carter, trying to get me to move away from the black mass of fire that had once been the camp's Big House.

"Zia!" he cried. "Get up! They're all safe. C'mon." I grabbed his hand and got up.

The horse-man being, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were waiting for me at the dining pavilion.

"I haven't gotten to introduce myself!" the centaur said, galloping over. "I am Chiron, the director of this camp and mentor of many ancient heroes, like Odysseus and Achilles."

"Oh, sure," Percy grumbled. "Leave out the heroes of this century."

Annabeth punched him lightly. "We don't do it for _recognition_, Seaweed Brain." He grinned. "I know, I know."

And of course, when things started to get better, the mood lightened and everything, something had to break the peace.

The dark matter swirled together and formed a figure, like what Zia had seen in her dreams.

"Demigods and magicians working together against a hopeless cause. How pathetic." Chaos's voice rang out in the camp, bringing silence everywhere. "Do you give up hope, so I make your deaths quick and painless?" The manifestation snapped his fingers and Percy and Annabeth were flung backwards. They flew far away, to who-knows-where.

"Chiron, Zia Rashid, Carter and Sadie Kane," Chaos mused. "So pleased to meet you all. I hear you are the wisest centaur of millennia, Chiron? And you magicians... Egypt is _weak."_

At these words, I instinctively roared in outrage and charged him. Raising my staff, I screamed, "_Ha-di!_"

However, Chaos just flicked his fingers and I felt myself thrown backwards, crashing into the armoury...

_Zia. Zia!"_

**Nico POV**

Mrs O'Leary howled as we sped through endless shadows. I could sense it... we were so near...

Finally, my/Percy's hellhound burst into the night air, materalising in the middle of the woods. All of a sudden, a geyser spouted from the ground, and would have drenched me, but all of a sudden it paused an inch above my head.

"Wonders never cease!" a voice cried joyfully. I turned to face a humanlike spirit floating slightly above the ground. He seemed to be controlling the boiling water.

"Pete, what - " another geyser spirit joined him. "Why, my goodness! A child of the Underworld!"

Pete interrupted me. "You may not know us, young demigod, but we are palikoi, singular, palikos. We're geyser gods that control the water around here! I'm Pete, and that's my brother Paulie!"

I studied the gods. "I've heard of you. Apollo said - "

"WOOF!" Mrs O'Leary barked loudly, trying to touch Paulie with her paws. However, when she withdrew a paw, it only came out wet and steaming.

"Hellhound! Son of Hades, what about you makes monsters come to you like this?" Paulie shrieked. He summoned a geyser that might've almost burned up the innocent hellhound, but I stepped in front of her.

"Mrs O'Leary is friendly," I pleaded. "She just wants to play."

The deity reluctantly withdrew his water. "But I'm watching it!"

Pete frowned. "You know, Nico di Angelo, your hellhound really isn't good for tourists. Anyway, how do you rate the woods of Camp Half-blood on a scale of one to ten?"

"I'd say a seven," I replied. "Other than those myrmeke neighbours we have down the hill."

"Oh, they've gotten friendlier," Pete replied, his expression brightening. "They hardly even eat demigods now. That's, say, a 97% chance that they don't? The remaining 3% is when they have a shortage of food and are starving."

"Ah." My stomach felt like mush. "Can I go into camp now?"

"Yes, yes." Paulie waved his hand and I felt myself and Mrs O'Leary pulled into the campsite. "Have fun! Make sure to rate again tomorrow!"

**Sadie POV**

Oh, Chaos, that little scumbag. Tossing Zia away was _not cool. _And Carter, being the caring boyfriend he was (and sister-abandoning, _ahem)_, rushed to her side. That left me and Chiron alone.

"So! Should I deal with the centaur or the magician?" the primordial said cheerfully. "Maybe the horse. Yes, that'll do."

But in that split second, Chiron drew and shot his bow so fast I only saw a blur. The arrow sailed over my head, and...

Chaos _caught _it.

He then threw it back at Chiron with inhuman speed, and it knocked the centaur down with its butt.

"No!" I screamed. The horse had been my only hope and defender left.

However, it seemed, Carter _finally _realised what was happening. He said something to Zia, who nodded weakly, and dashed towards Chaos.

_Ha-wi!_" he cried. _Strike. _A jet of pure light flashed towards Chaos and engulfed him, but the elder god just laughed maniacally and waved it off.

"Is that all you have?" Chaos asked incredulously. "After so many millions of years, you Egyptians are still so backward in magic?" He sneered. "Time to die - "

All of a sudden, a howling sound pierced the silence. "AWOOOOOO!"

An enormously large dog fell from nowhere and knocked Chaos down. The beast began chewing on his feet, head, body - everything. He tried to get up, but it sank its teeth into his chest, making him cry out in agony.

"ACKKK! WHAT IS THIS - BEAST - ARGH!" Then a boy landed perfectly on the dog's back. _Wow. _Even I didn't have such pro skills.

Then he pulled off his hood, and I was awed.

He looked so much like my boyfriend Anubis/Walt, god of funerals. Black hair, pitch-black eyes... _wow. _But there was a cold side to his face, like he was a savage, chaotic murderer.

"_NOOOO!" _Chaos roared as his legs were bitten off by the hound. "This is only a small _manifestation _of what I can do! I am always in power! I am - " Then the big dog devoured him.

"You are vanquished," the boy said calmly. Then he turned to ne as though nothing happened. "I'm Nico di Angelo, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

I shook his hand. "Sadie Kane."

Suddenly, a random guy burst out of the woods, looking panicked. He had... oh jeez. _Goat legs. _I started to think he was a cursed dude or something, when Percy and Annabeth hobbled over. They both seemed fine, except for some cuts and scratches.

"Perceeee!" the goat boy bleated. "I have some news for you, bud."

Annabeth glanced at me, Carter and Zia, then back at the goat boy and Nico.

"We'll talk in the dining pavilion," she decided. "We need to introduce you magicians to the rest of camp."

**Carter POV**

"So _who, _now, entered camp?" Clarisse La Rue demanded. "These people aren't even demigods!" The crowd murmured in agreement.

"Clarisse, I know it is hard to understand," Chiron said pacifyingly. "It will be all right. We must defend our camp from Chaos, and to do so, we must join with all sides."

"So, we've got nature spirits coming from all over the place and telling me stuff," Grover the satyr said nervously. "Apparently yesterday, the statue of Zeus's Fist just sank into the ground. Just like that. Zeus wouldn't have done that."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. I didn't like that. Usually when they did that, they were either strategising a battle plan, or planning a date. Sounds weird? Welcome to my world.

"And we can't afford any more casualties," Grover continued. "Yesterday, over a hundred dryads and satyrs went missing. Completely wiped off Long Island Sound. And there was another case, five _empousai _came along and killed dozens of nymphs until we managed to hold them off."

"That isn't good," Zia murmured, leaning her head on my shoulder. I have to admit, having her around me is soothing. Her prescence is just... nice.

"Carter, we have to gather up the House of Life," Sadie said. "They'll be able to help us out."

"Therefore, for now, seek out everyone you know," Chiron said grimly. "We are desperate for all the help we can get."

Just then, I heard Percy saying, "Why don't we get your cousin around here?" Annabeth nodded.

_Cousin?_

**Alright, that's it! I guess you already know who the cousin is. Once again, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to favourite and review!**


	4. Asgardian Relative

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Heya! As expected, Magnus Chase and his crew of Asgardian einherjar are here in the story. Again, no Odin or any of the gods, because this is a story where they're busy until the last part, where they come in and save everyone. Enjoy!**

**-Undetermined**

**Magnus POV**

I was just out of the showers when my girlfriend/boyfriend Alex Fierro came to me in my room.

"Magnus," he said importantly (at least, I guessed it was a he, because Alex had a short buzz cut). "We've got a visitor."

"Who is it?" I asked. Intruders? Not possible. Valhalla wouldn't allow such things. This place was simply... _haven _for all einherjar. Odin would've apprehended any intruder and sent them away.

"Hm... let's just say, it's a close relative of yours."

Uncle Randolph? No. He'd let himself drop from a ledge into Helheim so many years ago. **(AN: Read _Magnus Chase and the Hammer of Thor)_** It couldn't be him, he couldn't have travelled from Helheim to Valhalla. It wasn't like he did any heroic deeds worthy of becoming an einherji.

My mother? Not possible. Fenris wolf had sent his minions to kill her years ago. But maybe... no. I definitely hadn't seen her in Valhalla for all the time I was here.

"Just a quick FYI, the visitor is a _living person,_ Alex said, completely eliminating my long list of dead people that could've come to see me.

Then he opened the door, and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson stepped in.

"Magnus!" Annabeth rushed towards me and gave me a bear hug, squishing the air out of me. "We need your help."

Beside her, Percy came forward and clapped me on the back. We barely knew each other, but since he was the boyfriend of my awesome cousin _and _the one who taught me cool sea tricks for my journey to find Kvasir's Mead **(AN: Read _Magnus Chase and the Ship of the Dead_)**, we were pretty chill.

"Chaos is rising," he explained. "We think it's the best option to gather help from all over the globe, like you Norse people - "

"Hey!" Alex cried indignantly. "We're not just _Norse people, _we're einherjar! Fallen heroes from our previous lives!"

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth smirked. "You can continue bragging about your old lives. Magnus, will you help us? It could mean the end of the world if Chaos wins."

I considered it. "Like Ragnarok? Because we're trying to stop that right now."

"No, Magnus," my cousin said sternly. "I mean, if Chaos gets what he wants, the entire universe could be affected. He _is _the universe, and he could wipe out Earth at will. He's just holding back to kill us first and prove that _he _was the first to exist."

Alex nodded. "Magnus, we should rally up the rest of Floor Nineteen. Then we can get all the glory for saving the universe." Upon hearing that, I agreed immediately.

Percy smirked. "Wise choice."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

"Okay, so you guys are gonna have to cooperate," Percy said. "I'm tired of explaining it to everyone, but here's the summary. Big bad god is going to wipe out Earth unless we stop him, and we probably can't stop him if we don't get all the help we can."

Mallory Keen scowled. "Why should we trust you?" T.J. and Halfborn Gunderson nodded in agreement.

Samirah raised her hands placatingly. "Wait! These are Magnus's friends. We should take that into account."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, looking at her like, _Thanks for saving my butt. _

Halfborn grumbled. "The blonde girl looks hot, though. Fierce looks. She single?"

Percy glared at him, instinctively putting his arm around Annabeth. "No, she _isn't._"

Halfborn shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"_Now, _onto more important matters," Annabeth interjected. "Are you guys coming along?"

**Frank POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a pitch-black plain. A voice said, "Welcome, Frank Zhang."

There was a figure - his features becoming more and more distinguished. He was a humanoid, but completely pitch-black like the surroundings. His outline was barely visible in the darkness.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered. "I'm warning you, I'm very good at transforming into animals and kicking people's butts!"

"Ah, Zhang. You know so little about the world. After all, I know better than anyone or anything, because I _created _the world." The shadow spread his arms wide. Suddenly the dreamscape sloped in all directions, forming mountains, caves, trees and more. It was as though the man had power over the terrain.

"And to answer your question, I am Chaos, god of the void, pit of darkness, et cetera. I _am _the universe. I wield all powers possible - I created Gaea, Tartarus, Nyx, Pontus, all the first primordials! Then they eventually created new races - Titans, lesser gods, giants. And for millions of years I had peace, and watched over the universe I had created.

"But once a great battle broke out - the Trojan War, I believe you call it? - that was the final straw for me. Humankind did not deserve to exist furthermore. I rose and began regathering my strength. Millennia it took, but I am here now. I have watched with disdain as you demigods slew the Titans, and the Earth Mother herself."

I switched to emergency mode. _Uh oh. This guy wants to kill me! _his head screamed.

"And you," Chaos hissed. "Are going to die soon." He drew a familiar drawstring pouch from the air and crushed it tight in his hand.

I awoke with a start. My magic firewood... at least it was still in my pocket. Chaos hadn't really killed him. I heaved a sigh of relief. But this, he had to tell Reyna. According to Percy, his dream had been exactly the same.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

"We can't leave now, Frank," Reyna said. "You must remember your duties as praetor. Only if we know for sure that Chaos is rising, then we can go to aid the Greek demigods."

"But..." I knew better than to argue with her. "Can I at least tell Hazel?"

My fellow praetor nodded. "That you can."

So I headed off in the direction of the Fifth Cohort's cabin, where Hazel would be running through battle plans for the upcoming death games with the rest of her teammates.

"Hazel?" I called once I reached. "I need to talk to you." She immediately got up and ran outside to talk to him.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. "Is there trouble?"

I nodded my head. "Something's happening, Hazel. To all demigods, and special people around the world. Chaos, the primordial god of endless darkness, is rising. He could destroy the entire Earth."

"Destroy Gaea?" my girlfriend looked surprised. "Why would he do that? He created her to be a haven for all living things!"

I found it hard to explain. "Look," I said. "Technically, if Chaos destroys Earth, Gaea will _still _be out there. Her essence will scatter around the cosmos, probably taking millennia to reform."

Hazel nodded, understanding the concept. "So how do we act?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I mean, Chaos is even older than Gaea! We've never faced an enemy so powerful!"

Hazel bowed her head. "Sometimes we just have to be ready, Frank. And now, I think, is one of those times." She kissed me. "I have to continue planning."

**Sadie POV**

My dear brother Carter has made many mistakes in his time. None of them could be as terrible and destructive as this one. He basically screwed up our peaceful, happy chat with Chiron.

While Chiron was telling us about a Greek god called Apollo being punished for his mistake (something about becoming an ugly mortal with flab and acne, and a weird name like Lester Papadopoulos), my brother thought it would be a suitable time to test his staff.

As most of you should know, staffs can channel magic much better than wands. Carter had broken his wand in the Big Ben tower **(AN: Long story, read my other fanfic _Kane Chronicles Short: The Clock Chase_)**, and finally mastered the ability to use his staff, so he tapped the pole on the ground and muttered, "_Maw._"

Instantly, a puddle of water pooled out on the ground. Carter grinned. "This works!" It worked a little too good, though.

The puddle kept expanding, pouring outwards. Chiron's stallion half bucked and his tail flicked nervously. "Carter? Can you control this - ah - puddle?" Yeah, right. _Puddle._

Carter desperately pointed the tip of his staff at the water, but that only seemed to make the water flow faster. In his futile attempts, he even yelled, "_Ha-di!_"

The ground exploded.

The dark matter from Chaos earlier on responded to the rage and power in the spell, bursting out with energy. We were knocked off our feet.

Carter scrambled up, yelling, "_Tas! __Ha-tep! Dro-wah!_" But to no avail. The water kepy flowing in waves, pushing us further backwards, until...

Percy Jackson landed on the ground. With his hands, he somehow made all the water accumilate into a ball, then tossed it into the sea. The water mixed with saltwater in the ocean.

"CARTER KANE!" I screamed. "DID YOU HAVE TO?!" I was soaking wet and mad. Carter screwed up _so _bad this time. My brother lowered his head.

Beside Percy, several other teenagers, including Annabeth, fell from the sky, dressed in battle armour and everything.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

"Sadie, calm down," Annabeth said soothingly. "Carter did it by accident."

Chiron nodded. "He got bored. Everyone in this camp gets bored at some point, and some do unimaginable deeds to entertain themselves."

"So!" Halfborn rumbled. "You magicky peopke somehow managed to summon an entire _pool _that would've swallowed this island if Percy hadn't stopped it."

I was furious. "HEY! It was my _brother _who did that, not me!"

Mallory waved her hand dismissively. "Blah, blah. Now, onto _more important _matters. How do we defeat Chaos and make sure he doesn't come back for Round Two?"

"Wait." Percy stopped all conversation. "We're forgetting some people. Frank, Reyna, Hazel, Leo and Piper. Where are they now?"

**Boom! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as entertaining, I really tried my best to liven it up. As always, please review, favourite and follow! Peace out!**


	5. Return to Rome

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Yay, we're back! Probably already guessed, this chapter will be about the lads in Camp Jupiter. We're gonna need them for the story, and once again, enjoy!**

**-Undetermined**

**Hazel POV**

The conch horn blew, signalling the start of the war games. We were once again on the Field of Mars, ready to take on all our opponents.

The only problem was... Frank wasn't with us.

Frank was a child of Mars, god of war, and also my amazing boyfriend. However, since he got promoted to the rank of praetor in our fight in Epirus (AN: Read The House of Hades), he wasn't allowed to help his cohort and he was only allowed to sit beside Reyna and watch.

I drew my gold spatha and leaped onto Hannibal the war elephant's back. She trumpeted excitedly and charged into battle, trampling all other demigods that got near.

"Attack!" my cohort's senior centurion, Dakota, screamed while slurping down some Kool-Aid. He was such a Kool-Aid addict.

"Come on, Hazel!" Frank called from the praetors' seats. "Show them what you got!" But Reyna shot him a fierce look and he quieted down.

Krent Baweson, a new recruit to the legion, son of Apollo and member of the First Cohort, yelled to his fellow demigod allies, "Remember the plan! Don't fire yet!"

His teammates nodded and raced off to the water cannons, but didn't shoot. A plan

If only Percy Jackson were here. He was, in my opinion, the most powerful demigod of the crew of the Argo II, and he could control the water cannons easily. However, the last I saw him, he was rushing away from camp with Annabeth and a satyr.

Hannibal was handling her opponents fine. She used her trunk to sweep demigods far away, some even flying into a wall and crashing through it, bricks tumbling all over them.

"There!" I shouted. "The banners!"

Hannibal apparently understood. She galloped towards the banners of Krent's team. However, the First and Second Cohorts were already planning surprises for us.

Suddenly, two demigods I didn't recognise leaped down from the roof, aiming their golden gladiī at my face. At that exact moment, demigods from the First Cohort fired the water cannons, pumping us all far to the side.

Hannibal screamed as she crashed into hard ground. I got a scrape on my left arm, but none of that mattered. I quickly stuffed a square of ambrosia in both me and Hannibal's mouths, then charged back into the fort through the hole Hannibal had just created.

Krent stood waiting at the balcony. When he spotted me, he immediately charged with his gladius - but I knew swordfighting better than him. As he lunged, I parried his attack and pushed, the momentum sending him twirling in the air and onto the ground.

My teammates laughed as I lifted him up and tossed him far. At that moment, Gwendolyn, who'd secretly been sneaking up to the banners, snatched them from their poles and raised them high.

My team bellowed with happiness, all pumping our fists in the air and celebrating. I could hear Frank cheering and clapping enthusiastically. We'd won.

Reyna announced, "The winners are... Third, Fourth and Fifth Cohort!"

We cheered loudly and Krent and his team grumbled even louder. "We could've won," Krent's buddy told him. "If you hadn't been beaten by Levesque." Krent growled at him to shut up.

"Getting beaten by a girl, huh?" I taunted. "Your family must be so proud." Krent lunged. His gladius missed my face by an inch.

"Watch it," he snarled. "You don't want to make an enemy of a son of Apollo. Wait till my father sees you abusing me!"

"Oh, I met your father on Delos once," I countered. "He was much nicer than you."

**Reyna POV**

Hmph. The Fifth Cohort had proved themselves not to be useless once again. Still, I saw how Krent looked at Hazel Levesque... almost... hatred.

Had the child of the Underworld done something offensive to him?

But, again, Hazel was as peaceful as a demigod could get. She wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. I knew that personally, for we'd sat together aboard the _Argo II_, if only for a few hours.

I became suspicious. Every demigod loved Hazel, yet this child of Apollo seemed to express much hate. I couldn't stand it anymore. I took my _pilium_ and snuck out of the _pr__incipia, _willing Aurum and Argentum to come with me.

I knew where everyone slept. Krent definitely slept in the First Cohort's cabin, unless...

_He was a monster._

Suddenly, something slashed at me from behind. I dashed away just in time, the blade of the _gladius _scraping my cape, but due to Athena's blessing, this cape had become an _aegis_, a protective cloak. Krent's blade bent on contact with it, like it was Imperial gold.

"Traitor!" I yelled. I must've woken up everyone, because in half a second, a load of campers gathered around me, _spathas _and _gladiī _all raised, prepared to attack. I'd trained them well.

Krent growled. "Praetor, when we meet again, I will - "

Suddenly a _spatha _was at his throat. "Who are you?" asked Hazel Levesque.

He hissed in frustration. Hazel flicked her fingers, and instantly the Mist rippled away from Krent and we gasped.

An _aeternu__s _had infiltrated the camp, intending to kill us all.

Krent cackled. "Ah, Levesque, you should have tried that trick earlier! My master Chaos hid me in the Mist for a long time, you see... he kept me here, serving as a spy for the demigod armies marching to your camp."

Instantly, Hazel howled in rage and sliced him to dust.

How had Hazel learnt that Mist trick? Even _I_ was unsure how to do it. Though, Jason _had _told me that his sister, Thalia, knew how to manipulate the Mist slightly...

Suddenly, a loud conch horn sounded nearby. It couldn't be from our camp... nobody owned a conch horn, the only use of one was in the war games, and that one was safely locked away.

The horn sounded again, and our magic barrier (recently granted by Apollo) started to shimmer. Suddenly, it exploded with energy, throwing demigods everywhere.

Dozens of enemy demigods charged into camp on pitch-black bulls the size of huts. "To Chaos!" the front demigod roared. He wore an eyepatch and had glossy black hair and a wiry build. **(AN: Know who it is? No? Ha. I'll leave his identity to the next chapter.)** "Serve the darkness!"

**Frank POV**

Should I be afraid?

The moment I saw the demigods on bulls, I thought, _Sheriffs on cows. _At that, I almost laughed. The idea of a cowboy desperately trying to lasso a bull and getting trampled was hilarious.

But the magic barrier was broken. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me to the Pomerian Line. There I met Terminus, the marble god-statue mix that defended New Rome. He was in deep concentration, snapping his fingers every once in a while to explode some magic cows passing through the border.

"What is it, Zhang?" the god spat irritably. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Terminus," I panted, exhausted from my run here. "Make sure the city is safe. We need to keep them all alive, or there'll be blame. We can't have that."

A bull pounced at them and would've squashed us flat if Terminus hadn't waved his hand and exploded it.

"Alright, alright!" he grumbled. "But you demigods must play a part! I can't carry this defence alone, you know!"

I protested, "But that's exactly what we're - "

A flaming bull soared overhead, landed behind me and burst into golden dust. Immediately, I saw the legion struggling with the battle. Reyna held the legion's eagle standard, yelling, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" Blasts of lightning struck the beasts and demigods, but her efforts were becoming increasingly tired.

I hollered, "Reyna! The eagle!" She understood. She threw the staff at me, and shielded the legion's fighters from attack with her _aegis_.

I used all my might and imagined power and lightning, before bellowing at the top of my lungs, "TWELFTH LEGION FULMINATA!"

The golden standard glowed with power. The eagle's eyes shone a bright red, before the staff released trillions of volts of electricity - thousands of bolts of lightning, striking every enemy on the opposing side.

The legion looked awed. Before their eyes were crumbling heaps of ash, which were previously the demigods and bulls fighting against them.

Only one demigod remained - the eyepatched one. His eyes, once coal black, were turning bluer and bluer by the second. He shook his head, blinked a few times, before asking confusedly, "Wh-where am I? Who _are _you?"

"We are the remnants of the Twelfth Legion of Rome," Reyna said kindly. "And you are?"

**There we go. As mentioned, to those who don't know who Mr. Eyepatch is, might as well go figure it out first. Next chapter might take more time, still haven't got the plot rolled up in my head. Please review and no flames!**


	6. The Lost God

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

***AN: Author's Note**

**Welcome back! In this last chapter, you will find out the identity of Mr. Eyepatch (if you didn't know already) and you will learn more about the 'lost god' in the Prophecy of Chaos. Just a recap:**

**_The children of the gods must unite once more,_**

**_To prevent a battle that will lead to war,_**

**_The binding of all worlds tied together,_**

**_Sacrifices to retrieve lost god's feather_**

**E****njoy!**

**-Undetermined**

**Percy POV**

"You will find him in coming time," the naiad promised. "Nature will carve its way towards him."

I couldn't figure out what that meant, but the water spirit snapped her fingers and I shot out of the lake, tumbling onto the grass.

Annabeth rushed to my side. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Just got shot out by a naiad."

Suddenly her expression turned stormy. "Did she flirt?" I wanted to say _no_, and lie, but Annabeth could see right through me.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I got some pretty useful information, though. I think I know the god we're looking for."

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

Grover gasped. "Pan? That's impossible! We _saw _him die! This naiad _has _to be outdated!"

"Don't freak out, Grover," I said. "He might be dead, but we might find the feather. It's important to the prophecy!"

Annabeth stopped me. "But it said, _'Sacrifices to retrieve lost god's feather'_ \- we have to make sacrifices!"

I recalled what Athena had said about my fatal flaw once. I would destroy the world if it meant saving my friends... I couldn't bear to let another demigod lay his life in front of mine. I had to be the one to save my friends from danger, and die if I had to.

And Annabeth... if I died, she would be too heartbroken to bear ther burdens and journeys alone. She would die too, and join me in whichever place in the Underworld I went to.

Annabeth seemed to read my expression. "Percy, no... you can't die."

"I have to," I said firmly. "The prophecy _means _it. Jason died for the greater good. I've lived longer than most demigods - I'll just die earlier."

Grover shook his head. "It could mean... we lose some plants? Nature spirits? Satyrs? Could be anyone."

"Let's hope not," Annabeth said, brushing a tear from her eye. "But we have to at least _try _to get this feather. The fate of the world depends on this."

"What's so special about the feather?" I asked. "Is it enchanted, or something?"

Grover sighed. "Look, Percy, in the ancient times, few knew this, but Pan once entrusted his magic feather to the satyrs. This feather could supposedly grant wishes to bless nature, and it could only be used by the current Lord of the Wild. Later on, the satyrs fought this war against Dionysus, and the wine dude took the feather and kept it since then."

Suddenly a grapevine burst out of the ground, bearing fresh fruit.

"_Excuse me,_" said a lazy voice. "But did you just say _wine dude_?"

Mr D materalised out of nowhere. "Yes, yes, I have the feather. Or rather, I threw it somewhere in Paris. Shame, right?"

We looked at each other.

**Hazel POV**

The new boy, Ethan Nakamura, was in the infirmary, resting. I took this as a chance to get to know him better and understand his troubles with Chaos, since no one else was with him.

He woke up with a start. "No!" Then, seeing me by his side, he muttered, "Sorry."

"Did you help the good guys before?" I asked, curious to know his past.

He pondered that. "At the last moment. I was fighting on Kronos's side in the Battle of Manhattan, but Percy Jackson turned me. I knew Kronos was wrong, at that moment. My mother Nemesis promised that if I paid her with my eye, I would make a change in the world. Kronos wouldn't give recognition to the minor gods like Nemesis. He would only destroy."

_Percy Jackson._ The name hung in the air like an echo. So many demigods had met Percy Jackson, including myself, and at this point, Percy was like the bridge between all demigods. He connected us all.

"But you helped Kronos?" I ventured. "Why?"

Ethan bowed his head. "I'm sorry I ever did it. Kronos sought out all the Greek demigod children of previously unimportant minor gods. Once again, an example is Nemesis, the goddess of revenge. He... convinced us to help him."

The way he said _convinced _sounded like _brainwashed_.

Then again, Kronos had played on demigods' feelings and emotions to get his way, just like how Gaea had turned the minor gods against the Olympians. Soon, Chaos might do the same, and he had created everything, so he would be wiser than the wisest god.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "You'll heal and you can train here, learn more technique."

The son of Nemesis shook his head. "No. My home is Camp Half-blood - they treat the minor gods _properly_." He said the last word with contempt.

"But Jason Grace already started that project here some time ago!" I protested. "That is, well, until he... died."

Ethan looked interested. "How?"

"Murdered by Caligula."

"Ah. I know that guy." He leaned back. "Wasn't he actually Julius Caesar? Just they named him Caligula after a pair of Roman sandals?"

I nodded. "That's the one."

"But he died millennia ago!"

I frowned. "You didn't know? Three of the most bloodthirsty, insane emperors formed a secret alliance called Triumvirate Holdings. They gathered tons of resources and money, ruling the world secretly in our existence."

Ethan sighed. "You even said _secretly_."

I gave up. "You know what? You rest. Frank and Reyna will check on you later."

So I stood up in my seat and left the infirmary.

**(((((LINE BREAK)))))**

"He'll be fine," I reported to Reyna. "He apparently supported Kronos in the Battle of Manhattan."

Reyna looked shocked. "We shouldn't keep him under our protection, then!"

"No, Reyna." I held up a hand to stop her. "He got tricked, like all the other demigods. Kronos took advantage of their godly parent's unrecognition.

Reyna nodded, understanding. "Ah," ahe murmured. "Another victim of the Titans' brainwashing. We must prevent other demigods from turning to Chaos, now."

She dismissed me and I headed to the other side of the _principia_, where Frank would be revising ideas for the future of our camp.

**Carter POV**

After I ruined everything with that great sphere of water earlier, I felt terrible. Sadie blamed me, of course (probably because it _was _me), but the others, like Magnus Chase, Mallory Keen, Halfborn Gunderson and Thomas Jeffery all didn't care much about it.

"It's all right now," Magnus said calmly. "Percy solved it, no problem. In fact, Sadie, you shouldn't be screaming about it - it was cool!"

Sadie hissed annoyedly. "It could've potentially destroyed Long Island Sound!"

T.J. shrugged. "But Percy would've come anyway."

Sadie growled. "Carter, one day, I'm gonna - "

"Doesn't matter!" Mallory interrupted. "Percy, Annabeth and Grover are already figuring out the prophecy. We can wait for them to research more, then when the time comes, we hit hard on Chaos."

Alex frowned and turned into a leopard. Suddenly Seymour the leopard head (newly reinstated on a hook at the dining pavilion) growled happily.

Alex turned back into human form and Seymour whined disappointedly.

"We need to wait," Alex agreed, lazing on the sofa. "Percy and Annabeth are probably the best people to translate the prophecy."

Magnus stroked his chin. "Until then, what do we do?"

Halfborn lifted up his battleaxe and grinned. "Let's go to the arena."

**Really sorry that this chapter was so short compared to the last few! It's now at an end - until the next book is out. Between then and now, I plan to make a school life book for Percabeth and other ships. Make sure to review as always, bye!**


End file.
